Coca Cola Bottles
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: Who knew that his proposal involved coke bottles. AU- Collage


**Coca Cola Bottles**

* * *

><p>Lucy tapped her pen against her chin as she tried to think about more subjects to write in her essay. The blonde collage student groaned in frustration, resting forehead against the cool wooden surface of her desk. The essay that she was currently writing was for her literature class, Professor Strauss or Mira as she was commonly referred to, had asked her students to write about something amazing that happened in your life and it had to be in exclusive <strong>detail<strong>. But Mira had hinted something kike 'meeting your soulmate' or 'proposals', etc.

Mira had always been a hopeless romantic, which kinda explains how she ended up as a literature professor in the first place. Surprisingly, Natsu, her loving, overprotective and possessive boyfriend of three years, were good friends with her literature professor, since he was a childhood friend with Lisanna, her younger sibling. Of course, being friends with her professor allowed him to drop by when his lessons were finished, anytime he wanted.

But dropping by at random times surprises her just a bit, his entrances were always loud and males who eye-balled her always got the 'evil eye' from her boyfriend, and so every time he dropped by the lesson always in chaos due to Natsu starting fights during the course of the lesson.

When she asked Natsu to help out with her assignment, the man simply replied to the question, he said "The most amazing thing that happened to me was meeting you Lucy and having you as my girlfriend".

In a Lucy type of fashion, the blonde smiled softly and bashfully avoided his eyes as she felt the heat rise from her neck to her cheeks. The pink haired man-child grinned cheekily and kissed her passionately on the lips saying that she was too cute to resist not kissing her, which earn Natsu another kiss. Which turned in to a full blown out make out session. Not that Natsu minded or anything.

Anyways, back to the subject at hand. Lucy had already written everything, detailing everything that happened between Natsu and herself, from 'meeting during high school', to 'dating for three years'. She couldn't come up with anything else to write, Lucy had felt that she wrote a lot, but she felt that it wasn't enough, that something was missing. So she tried to come up with more things to write about, Lucy leaned back on her chair as she racked her brain for more things to write about. _What to write, what to write… _Lucy thought, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

Alas, coming up empty minded. Lucy gave up trying to come up with anything, pushing her chair backwards, she stood up, her bare feet coming in contact with the wooden flooring of her dorm. Walking into her living room un her dorm, where she was greeted by the sight of boyfriend lazily sprawled out against the couch as he flicked through the channels, looking for something good to watch.

Eventually, he settled on 'Tom and Jerry'. Giggling softly, hiding her giggles behind her hand, her giggles slowly began to morph into laughs; she started to laugh at her boyfriend's choice of entertainment. Natsu eyed her weirdly from the couch, Lucy walked up to the couch and sat next to the male, with Natsu immediately responding by sitting up and wrapping his arms her curvy figure and resting his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, letting her sweet scent override his senses.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked, breaking the comforting silence.

"How you're so childish…" Lucy replied, Natsu pouted from at her response.

"You're so mean Luce~" Lucy laugh and patted his hair, with Natsu rubbing his nose affectionately against her neck. "You know what I don't get?" Lucy said, Natsu made a noise that sounded like a grunt, as it was his way of saying "What?".

"I still don't understand how you managed to become my dorm mate.

Natsu mumbled a response from his position from her shoulder. "Mira threated-I mean 'helped' me." Lucy nodded, eyeing the screen that displayed the cat comically running after the 'uncatchable' mouse. After a few moments, Lucy stood up from the couch, with the male's arms loosely falling from her figure.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" Lucy asked her boyfriend, watching his sprawled out figure.

"Yeah, get me coke…" Natsu said, Lucy nodded and disappeared into the small kitchen.

Watching his girlfriend's figure disappear into the kitchen, he sprang up from the couch and rushed into their bedroom. Yanking his clothes drawer open, he pulled out a small velvet covered box, peering inside the box was a small pink rock in the center of the golden ring. Natsu had planned this out carefully and considerably, so after a few practices in front of a mirror and reassuring pats on the back from his friends. He had finally gathered up the courage to propose to the love of his life.

Silently, exiting their bedroom and entering the kitchen, he got down on one knee, behind his unsuspecting girlfriend, soon-to-be fiancée.

Lucy opened up the mini-fridge and peered into it. She noticed 5 coke bottles in the fridge; looking closely she saw writing on the plastic band that had the name of the brand. Pulling one out and setting it down on the counter in front of her, 'Will' it said. Pulling another out it said, 'You'. Another said, 'Marry'. Then the others said, 'Me', 'Lucy'. _Will you marry me Lucy…_ Lucy pieced the words together, gasping as she realized the message that was trying to be brought across. She spun around to face her boyfriend on one knee, presenting the box that contained the ring that symbolizes the bond that they would have for the rest of their lives, covering her mouth as tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

"So will you Lucy? Will you marry me?" Natsu began, "I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you beside me, I want you to bear my children, I want to grow old with you, I want to watch our grandchildren with you. I want you to change your last name to Dragneel, I want you to be my wife." He exhaled before continuing, "So will you make me the happiest man in the world and by my Mrs. Dragneel?"

Natsu took a peek at the tearful blonde in front of him; Lucy nodded in tears, "Yes…yes, yes, yes!" Lucy cried out, laughing as she jumped into his arms, with the male laughing as well hugging the daylights out of her before slipping the ring on her ring finger and drew her in for a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>'And so meeting Natsu was the best thing that ever happened to me,' Mira read on, her blue eyes darting across the page in front of her, 'and guess what, he just proposed to me in the most unique way'. Mira's eyes popping out of her head as she reread the line over and over again until it was implanted in her mind. Realizing that her vision wasn't deceiving her, she quickly read the rest of the essay before scribbling a red 'A+' on the paper and rushed out of the room to call her sister. On the last few lines of the essay it said, 'Who knew that his proposal involved Coca Cola bottles?'.<p>

* * *

><p>So I came up with this when I was thinking that if you can put names on coke bottles, I wonder if you can put messages on them. And so this was created.<p>

Read and Review.

-Guardian of The Water


End file.
